Union:Xeal Empire
The Xeal Empire is a Union founded by The Excel. Goals Of Xeal #Create a powerful union of clans. #Create a great respect for anyone within our Empire. #Make the power go to the people not just the big clans. #Create a super power in RuneScape to destroy mean clans. #Establish order to unstable clans and bring them together for the common good. #Help the people that need it. #Create a true Democracy in RuneScape. Team Capes Global Team 22 Cape Clan Clan Zibens & Z.I.B. - Team 25 Cape Events Events Happening Now Events Starting Soon Currently Active Events *Creature Of Creation - Zibens *Destroy The Moles - Zibens *House Party - Zibens *The Opening - Zibens *The Hour Of Zero - Zibens War As of 6-16-2010 Xeal Empire has promissed EOS full suport in their war against Zerouh's Triumverate. Policys Threat Description Threatening action can be described as: *A none purposeful accusation of Xeal or one of it's internal or allied Clans (Unions) *Cussing or swearing at a Member or Clan (Union). An Attack can be described as: *An attack on a Member or Clan (Union) in pvp that is on a claimed pvp world (None at the moment) that can be tracked back to the attacking clan. *Spamming a Clan (Union) cc. What Happens If a clan commits some action that makes a Clan (Union) feel threatened the clan that caused the threatening move can be attacked if so voted by the Zealni. If an attack is made on a Clan (Union) the Zealni may be bypassed. Treason Description Treason to Xeal is described as the following: *You disrespected those out ranking you multiple times. *You spammed a Clan (Union) cc. *You created rival unions. *You created enemy clans. *You tried to impersonate JaGeX. *You tried to impersonate a leader of a clan. What Happens All treason results in banning from the union. You may appeal it HERE. War/Ally *All internal Clans (Unions) are under protection from the empire. *Declaring war on a Clan (Union) in the empire will result in a war with the empire. *Allie with a Clan in the empire you become internal (protected) clan. Unless you were allied before you joined the union. *If you were part of the empire and you attacked another part or declared war on it you are an enemy and your clan may never enter the empire again. Proper declaration format <<>> is under protection from Xeal. Allie with us and your clan will become an internal clan of Xeal Empire and declaring war will result in the ENTIRE Xeal Empire being at war with you. Starting war with Xeal after being allied with them will result in permanent banning from the empire. Clan Example Zibens is under protection from Xeal. Allie with us and your clan will become an internal clan of Xeal Empire and declaring war will result in the''' ENTIRE Xeal Empire being at war with you. Starting war with Xeal after being allied with them will result in permanent banning from the empire. Union Example Empire of Siscia is under protection from Xeal. Allie with us and your clan will become an internal clan of Xeal Empire and declaring war will result in the ENTIRE '''Xeal Empire being at war with you. Starting war with Xeal after being allied with them will result in permanent banning from the empire. With Us Display the Following If you are with us you must display the following: Some form of the Xeal Symbol. Other Required Material You must also display anything else required by Xeal Policies. Current list of other polices that need info displayed: War/Ally Category:Xeal Empire Category:Clan Zibens Category:Union